


Our Master

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [225]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The Knights want to talk to Hux.





	Our Master

“And what gave you the impression you could stride onto my bridge and _dismiss my staff_?” Hux asks.

He was trying for cool, calm, collected and in control. It started out that way, but degenerated into slightly shrill and shrieky, which isn’t great, but at least there’s no Real People around to hear him. 

Just Kylo Ren’s squadron of barely-vocal flappy, black birds. Who are now loitering around the bridge in place of the vacated staff, some turning chairs around and sitting backwards on them (stars…) some sprawling perilously close to buttons of mass destruction (Maker…) and some… “IF YOU KEEP LEANING BACK LIKE THAT YOU WILL FALL.”

“The Force will protect me,” comes the grumpy response, but the Knight plants his (or her) feet back on the deck all the same.  


“We’re here for the Master,” one of the others says.  


They do have names. Hux _does_ know them, but as they’ve never bothered to speak to him as civilised beings, he isn’t going to let them know he knows, not unless them knowing he knows becomes advantageous, of course. 

“As you could see if your masks didn’t blinker you, he’s not here.”  


“Not _for_ the Master. **For** the Master.”  


“Changing the stress doesn’t indicate anything other than you having a basic understanding of speech. I say basic, because if you had any talent you–”  


Hux’s voice cuts out in his throat. Panic and fury wrestle for dominance, and he claws at his throat, glaring vibroblades at them. 

“We’re here to tell you… we know.”  


Hux can’t reply, so he tries to signal his response with his eyebrows.

“We know about you. And the Master… he’s… you have to be good to him.” The Knight looms. “Understand?”  


Hux wonders what the hell they think this will do? It won’t exactly leave Hux in a good mood, though he doesn’t really feel threatened. But he does… realise this means he’s not the only one who cares about Kylo’s health and well-being.

Still. Silenced. He gestures a hand in front of his throat.

“You can nod. That’s _basic_ ,” the Knight echoes back at him.   


Fine. He glares some more, then nods. Something feels like it goes, and he clears his throat. “You really want to warn me about hurting your so-called Master? Shouldn’t he be able to look out for himself?”

There’s a hand at his collar, then, choking him. He decides the best option is to appear _entirely unflappable_ , and sneer down his nose.

“He can protect himself, but… the Master… feels deeply. And we would rather he does not feel… negative things. And if you try passing it off as Dark Side training, we’ll find some training to do. With you. With your skull. And all the other bones.”  


“I have no desire to hurt him.” Least not in ways he doesn’t want. “So you can consider your message received, but if you _ever_ disrespect me in front of my troops again…”  


“Consider it a one-off deal. You won’t survive long enough to see the disrespect in their eyes if you don’t look out for him.”  


“How… sweet.”  


The hand goes, and the Knight pushes off. Hux watches as they stride in various tones of belligerence off his bridge.

Hux wonders what Kylo would make of this. He isn’t sure he’ll tell him, but… hmmm. He’ll think about it. 


End file.
